


How Effie Became Effie Trinket

by BlackCat46



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Abandoned baby, Adoption, Baby!Effie, Backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCat46/pseuds/BlackCat46
Summary: It's late at night, mid-January, and a Capitol man is trudging home from work to see his family, when he trips over a soggy cardboard box. Inside the box is a tiny baby that will one day help to change the world.





	How Effie Became Effie Trinket

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! Before we begin, I have to say that this is my headcanon, and it probably never actually happened. My mind wanders into dark places sometimes. I hope this doesn't make anyone cry.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, its characters, or its world. All rights go to Suzanne Collins, and I am not Suzanne. I just like playing around with her characters.

_"Hush, little lady," a woman whispers, placing the tiny cardboard box in the dark alleyway. "Shh, my darling girl. Nobody will find you here, just as long as you're quiet. Go to sleep, my little princess. You will be fine."_

_The little baby girl, nestled in several pink blankets, yawns adorably, showing off little gums in a tiny pink mouth. She's only minutes old, and she's unaware of her mother abandoning her. The woman kisses her forehead, then runs off, leaving the newborn baby in the box. She's well away by the time her newborn understands that she's all alone, and the little baby begins to cry._

* * *

Two hours later, the tiny girl is silently asleep, drenched by the icy December rain, her box about to crumble, when an exhausted man turns to the alleyway and trips over her box, waking her with the jolt. He curses and the baby begins to cry loudly, her little throat dry as a bone. He scrambles up and looks into the box, seeing the newborn shivering in the cold. He takes her out of her blankets and sees that she hasn't got so much as a diaper on. It's a small mercy that her umbilical cord was cut before she was abandoned. A purple-haired man pokes his head out of his window and yells "Someone shut that brat up!"

The man picks the baby up and yells at the purple-haired man "With pleasure!" He turns his attentions to the baby girl and whispers "Come on, sweetheart. We'll go get you clothes, diapers, and milk, yes?"

The baby whimpers, shivering violently. The man runs to the nearest store, tucking the tiny child in his coat, then grabs a cart. He runs around the store, getting ready made formula, powdered formula, diapers, baby wipes, and clothes for the baby. He picks up sterile baby bottles, and rushes to the counter. "You just found out that you're gonna be a dad?" the cashier asks.

"No, I found an abandoned baby," the man gasps. "I don't know how long she's been alone, I need the Peacemakers. How reliably sterile are those bottles?"

"Very," the cashier says. "Ready to use really means ready to use."

Once he's paid, the man takes out a bottle and fills it with formula, then situates the baby in his arms. "Here, little one," he whispers, cuddling her. The baby takes to the bottle's teat, sucking like it's her job. She drinks as much milk as her little body can hold, then whimpers. The man sits her on the counter, holding her up with one hand and patting her back with the other. She lets out an adorably dainty burp, then coos softly. "Good girl. Shall we get you dressed, darling?"

The baby stares up at him as he lies her down and wipes her bottom up, then puts her in her first diaper. She pouts, but doesn't whine. She allows him to dress her in a pink one-piece, then in a simple pink sleep suit, and a little pink hat. "Have you done this before?" the cashier asks.

"Yeah, I have three kids," the man says. "My eldest is twenty one, my middle one is eighteen, and my youngest is sixteen. I need Peacemakers, this one's still alone."

"She was just lucky you found her, and not someone more twisted," the cashier comments, calling for the Peacekeepers.

The tiny baby squirms, not enjoying her constriction in clothing. The man kisses the top of her soft head and whispers "You're safe now, little one."

She answers that statement by falling asleep. 

* * *

The man talks it out with the Peacemakers, and it's agreed that he will be allowed to take the baby home and look after her after she's examined in the hospital, until her biological parents are found. He takes her home to meet his family, and upon seeing the tiny newborn, his wife sighs. "We cannot  _afford_ another child, darling," she sighs.

"She's been abandoned. She's not even a day old. We're affording," he insists.

"I'll pay for her things," the couple's only son offers. "She needs us, after all."

The father nods, then says "We need to give her a name."

"Euphemia," his wife blurts out. 

The couple's oldest daughter nods. "It's a pretty name, and she'll grow into it. For the time being, we could call her Mia," the young woman suggests.

"Or Effie," her younger sister offers.

"That would work," the mother murmurs thoughtfully. "Here, pass her to me, Galvan. If we're going to be looking after the little one, I'd like to see her."

Galvan passes the tiny baby girl to his wife, then strokes the baby's hair as she whimpers. "It's okay, little one, she won't hurt you," he promises.

His wife studies the baby, then smiles a little. "This girl is destined for fame. She's got the ambition in her, and she's certainly memorable. Yes, you have, Euphemia. You're going to be the little star, aren't you? You'll be the one to bring nationwide admiration to the Trinket family, through your televised persona, and your name being everywhere," the woman says, smiling at the tiny baby. 

"Now, Tasselle, you can't just plan her future for her," Galvan chuckles.

"I did it for Gabriel, and look at him! I said he would be in the hotel business, and he owns a little chain of hotels all throughout the city, which is about to grow huge in the next ten years. I did it for Madison, and she's heading off to become a designer, just how I said she would. And Rosemary has decided to become a lawyer, just how I said she would. Trust me when I say that this little beauty will be the one to be the face of the Trinket name," Tasselle insists.

Baby Euphemia yawns and kicks her tiny feet. She scrunches her tiny nose up, then a tiny squelch sound comes from her bottom. She pouts a little, then waves her tiny fist in the air. "What's she doing?" Rosemary asks, watching the baby with some fascination.

Galvan takes the baby and cautiously sniffs her diaper. "She's soiled herself," he sighs.

"Why isn't she crying?" Tasselle asks worriedly. "Are you sure they checked her over?"

"Yes, darling, I watched them do it," Galvan tells her gently. "Come on, little Effie, we'll get you cleaned up."

"She already knows not to raise her voice in the house," Madison giggles. "Well, Mom, it looks like you finally got your perfect little lady."

Tasselle laughs softly. "I suppose I did," she says.

* * *

Two weeks later, the Peacekeepers reveal to Galvan and Tasselle that the baby's father doesn't want her, as he's got a wife and kids who don't know that he had an affair, and her mother committed suicide after she left her daughter. "So... Can we adopt her?" Tasselle asks hopefully. "I mean, she's settled in with us, and she's doing so well, we've had a specialist in to help us with her."

"There are legalities to go through, Mrs Trinket," the Peacekeeper says.

"We'll go through them," Galvan says. "As long as the baby stays here, we're not bothered about legalities. It's better for her if she stays with us, she's used to us."

Effie's lying in Tasselle's arms, happily squirming around and making little fists. She lets out a soft sound of distress, and Tasselle sighs, smiling at the baby. "What's going on, baby girl? Mm?" she asks. The baby squeaks, then closes her eyes. "Oh, gassy baby."

"Okay," the Peacekeeper says. "We will take you through the legalities. The child can stay with you, of course, we don't want to distress her. Has she got a name?"

"Euphemia," Galvan says, smiling at his wife with pride. 

Effie's eyes open at the sound of her name, which shows that she was listening in. "You're a nosy baby, my girl," Tasselle chuckles, cuddling the little baby. "You  _are_."

Effie blinks, waving her hand about happily, her legs kicking. Galvan looks to the Peacekeepers and asks "So how will this work?"

The officials launch into the legal side of the situation while Tasselle entertains the baby. Gabriel comes into the living room and sees his father with the Peacekeepers, and sits next to his mother. "How's little Effie doing?" he asks.

"She's perfect," Tasselle sighs, adoring the baby. "Would you like to hold her?"

Gabriel nods and takes Effie from Tasselle, then smiles at her. "Hey, little lady," he whispers.

Effie makes a quiet noise, then wriggles happily. "She might get to stay with us forever," Tasselle whispers. "If we get the legalities sorted out, we get to keep her."

"That's brilliant," Gabriel whispers, his eyes lighting up. "Isn't it, baby girl?"

Effie opens and closes her mouth in agreement, her little feet wriggling. 

* * *

Four weeks later, Galvan comes home to his family with several certificates and papers, a bright smile on his face. "Well?" Tasselle asks hopefully.

"She's ours!" Galvan booms, his delighted voice carrying throughout the house. 

Baby Effie makes a soft cooing sound, playing with her toes through her cloth boots, and everyone else explodes with delight, all delighted to have her permanently. Tasselle picks the six weeks old baby up from her basket and whispers "You're our baby girl forever, Euphemia Trinket."

Effie stares up at Tasselle for a second, then a bright smile erupts on her face, making her round cheeks look even rounder. That gets excitement from everyone, and baby Effie keeps smiling until she falls asleep, tucked safely in her mother's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> And there we go! I hope this was okay for you all, and now we know that Effie has a family. If you have any thoughts, ideas you'd like to share, constructive criticism, or you want to see more stuff like this, just drop me a comment and let me know. 
> 
> I'm not sure if I like this, but if you do, then that's great.
> 
> How are you doing today? Do let me know, and we can talk.
> 
> Much love and happiness to you all. Until next time. Cat. xxx


End file.
